sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyclonus
Cyclonus is the name of several fictional characters in the Transformers franchise. Transformers: Generation 1 The tech spec from the box art of the original Cyclonus toy describes him as a compassionless Decepticon air warrior and saboteur. He has nuclear-powered turbine engines that can propel him at speeds of mach 2 and carries an oxidating laser that fuses an enemy robot's internal mechanisms. It makes no reference to the concept that he was built from another Decepticon by Unicron (as is his usual portrayal in fiction) because at the time of release, this would have been considered a spoiler to the movie. Reception According to X-Entertainment Cyclonus was the 7th top Transformers figure of all time.http://www.x-entertainment.com/messages/364.html Marvel Comics In his first appearance during the Headmasters mini-series, he and Scourge were presented as being under Scorponok's command, who then became Targetmasters along with the others on Nebulos. (Before becoming a Targetmaster, Cyclonus was once illustrated as looking like Fracas—whose animation model was switched with Nightstick's in The Rebirth. Despite this, his spacefighter mode was always the same.) One of his most prominent actions during this period was to ambush the Autobot Headmasters in the Fortress of Despair alongside the other Decepticon Targetmasters. The Decepticons captured Highbrow, planning to use him to perfect their own Headmaster process. The plan failed when Highbrow forced Scorponok to flee. (Transformers U.K. 130-131) Later, Cyclonus appeared again when readers were offered a glimpse into an alternate future world of 2009, where he was indeed a creation of Unicron, and where Cybertron had been destroyed, and Galvatron ruled Earth. In this future world, Cyclonus failed to stop an Autobot/human rebel invasion of the main Decepticon base, and, enraged by this failure, Galvatron destroyed his servant. In the United Kingdom's Transformers comic, Cyclonus was already a well-established character prior to his appearance in the Headmasters mini-series, having appeared in additional original stories created to expand on the US continuity. (As a result, the UK printing of the mini-series renamed him "Krunix" in early issues until he was drawn with the correct character model.) In the first of such stories, Galvatron, Scourge and Cyclonus travelled back in time to 1986, from a point in the middle of the movie, as part of a plan to free themselves from Unicron's control by constructing a massive cannon that will destroy him in their home time of 2006 (the setting for the movie in the comics, based on early production material for the movie itself, before the date was amended to 2005). The three Unicronian Decepticons proved themselves almost invincible in the face of the Autobots attacks, but were finally defeated when Galvatron was duped into believing he was trapped in a temporal paradox, and returned to his own time to live out the remaining events of the movie. During this story, Furman's misinterpretation of the movie summary he had read (having not yet actually seen the feature), which referenced the fading "life spark" of a Decepticon, led to Cyclonus actually claiming he had been rebuilt from a Decepticon named "Life Spark". (Possibly as a result of this, Bombshell is shown to still be around in the future, ruling out the possibility of Cyclonus having been rebuilt from him; however, it's worth noting that Bombshell also appeared in Season 3 of the Transformers cartoon, which also took place after he was rebuilt.) Events diverged from the cartoon's storyline, however, when, following the destruction of Unicron, Galvatron transported himself back in time to 1987, leaving Cyclonus and Scourge in the future, under Shockwave's command. The duo were attacked by Death's Head, who was seeking the bounty on Galvatron's head, and Cyclonus revealed Galvatron's whereabouts to him. Later, Shockwave hired Death's Head to kill Rodimus Prime, but Cyclonus and Scourge interfered with the job as they sought to kill Rodimus first, in order to reclaim their lost standing amongst the Decepticons. This did not please Death's Head, and consequently, he willingly accepted a contract from Rodimus to hunt down Cyclonus and Scourge, eventually tracking them down to the Planet of Junk as 2008 dawned. Before he could finish the job, however, all three of them fell under the mind-controlling influence of Unicron, whose disembodied head had survived the destruction of his body and had landed on the planet, where he was having the native Junkions construct a new body for him. Under Unicron's control, Cyclonus and Scourge killed Shockwave and became Decepticon leaders, reigniting the stalemated Cybertronian war to a furious degree to cover Unicron's actions. Death's Head, however, was able to fight the mind control and work with the Autobots' long enough to stop the chaos-bringer's plan. As explosions destroyed Unicron, Death's Head tackled Cyclonus and Scourge, pushing them through a time portal Unicron had built, promising to kill them another time. Cyclonus and Scourge were hurled into the past of Cybertron by the portal, where they came under the command of Scorponok, and went on to go to Nebulos and become Targetmasters, then travelling to present-day Earth. Once there, they sought out Galvatron, no longer willing to serve him, instead demanding that he hand over his time travel device so that they could return to the future and their position as Decepticon leaders. The confrontation was disrupted by the sudden appearance of the Autobot commando squad, the Wreckers, who drew the ensuing battle away from the human settlement it was taking place in by professing to have stolen Galvatron's time jump mechanism, when in reality, the Decepticon no longer even had it for them to take. Having met with failure again, Cyclonus and Scourge decided to cut their losses and team up with Shockwave's present-day Earth-based Decepticon forces. At this point in time, the comic book personalities of Scourge and Cyclonus had been well-established, and distinctly different from the cartoon - here, Scourge was the intelligent, scheming brains of the duo, while Cyclonus was the dull-witted brawn (although the personalities had been reversed in earlier stories, notably when Cyclonus chided Scourge for shooting Death's Head as he was about to kill Rodimus Prime), and that personality trait remained as strong as ever when Cyclonus accidentally let slip that they would kill Shockwave in the future. Wanting to ensure his continued existence, Shockwave unleashed a brainwashed Megatron clone upon the two. Seized by the clone, Cyclonus's Targetmaster partner, Nightstick, was crushed, and as Cyclonus begged Scourge for help, his companion fled to save his own life, and afraid that if he killed Megatron he would change the future so he no longer existed, and Cyclonus's head was torn from his body, killing him outright. Cyclonus and Scourge's displacement into the past had circumvented the normal mass-replacement method used by time-travel, and had hence unbalanced the space-time continuum, causing a rift to appear in the fabric of space and time. Cyclonus's death, twenty years before he was even created, proved to be the final straw, accelerating the rift, which soon threatened to consume Earth and Cybertron. Realising that the only way to stop it was to return himself, Galvatron and Cyclonus to their original time, Scourge attempted to recover Cyclonus's body from Shockwave, only to be attacked by the deranged Decepticon, who had lost his mind due to the illogical nature of the situation, and had strung Cyclonus's remains up like a twisted trophy. Ravage, however, was able to bring back Shockwave's sanity enough for him to deposit Cyclonus's remains after Galvatron and Scourge, and then seal it with an x-ray blast. Reformation His teammates seem to have no information that Cyclonus and his soldier are a reformed Bombshell and Skywarp. The only hint they have is his alt mode and his loyalty to the also (barely known) unknown reformed leader, Galvatron. Animated series In the year 2005, after an abortive attack on Autobot City, the evil Decepticons found it necessary to jettison excess mass from Astrotrain to make it back to their homeworld of Cybertron. The injured and dying Decepticons, including the Decepticon leader, Megatron, were chosen to be ejected into the void of space. When their bodies were recovered by the planet-eater, Unicron, they were reborn as deadly new warriors in the service of the recreated Megatron, now known as Galvatron. In The Transformers: The Movie, having suffered heavy battle damage and abandoned in space, Megatron accepts a deal with Unicron who grants Megatron and the other badly damaged Decepticons new bodies. Due to an animation error, it's ambiguous which one of the damaged Decepticons (either Skywarp or Bombshell) becomes Cyclonus or his Armada. Cyclonus is a being whose loyalty to Galvatron is so intense as to exclude most other emotions and interests from his mind and is most likely Galvatron's second-in-command. While being dedicated to destruction in his leader’s name, Cyclonus transforms into a nuclear-powered multi-turbine-engine jet fighter, capable of space flight and able to expand in size to convey Galvatron. In robot mode, he wields an oxidating laser that fuses the internal mechanisms of its targets, and in vehicle mode is additionally armed with an incendiary bomb rack. Immediately following his creation, Cyclonus served as little more than Galvatron’s personal ship, carrying his leader to Starscream’s coronation, into the battle in Autobot City, and pursuing Autobots on the Planet of Junk, as well as attacking and crippling the shuttle carrying Hot Rod and Kup in the midst of it all. After the destruction of Unicron, however, when Galvatron was lost, Cyclonus came into his own, his loyalty to the Decepticons' absent leader shaping his character in different ways. Disgusted with how far the leaderless Decepticons had fallen as they eked out a miserable existence on the barren world of Chaar, Cyclonus resolved to locate Galvatron, daring even to enter Unicron's deactivated, disembodied head and replaying its memory banks, tracing Galvatron to the world of Thrull. Unfortunately, once extricated from a pool of the planet's plasma-lava, Galvatron proved to have been driven insane from exposure to it and brutalized Cyclonus and Sweeps before being talked down and returned to his position as leader. As 2006 settled in, Cyclonus was captured by a Quintesson scientist for study, along with Ultra Magnus, Wreck-Gar and Marissa Faireborn, but when the entire group was sucked through a black hole into a negative universe, they were forced to work together to escape; Cyclonus and Magnus developed a grudging respect for each other as warriors, but vowed that when they met again on the battlefield, it would be as enemies. Some time later, outnumbered and fleeing from the Aerialbots, Cyclonus and Scourge took refuge inside a vortex, which transported them to the pacifistic, energy-rich planet of Paradron, which had been settled by Cybertronian refugees. Naturally, the duo immediately overthrew the planet and summoned Galvatron and the other Decepticons there; the plan was ultimately foiled by the Autobots, but at the cost of Paradron itself, which was destroyed. Cyclonus later had his body possessed by the ghost of the deceased Decepticon air commander, Starscream, and went on to clash with Ultra Magnus again aboard the Autobot records asteroid with the fate of Daniel Witwicky in the balance. When a group of Decepticons, tired of being beaten and abused by the deranged Galvatron, confronted Cyclonus and demanded that he do something about the situation, Cyclonus was so short on options that he accepted the advice of a Quintesson, and tricked Galvatron into accompanying him to the therapeutic mental institution on planet Torkulon. It pained Cyclonus to see his leader so demented as each attempted therapy met with failure, but when the Torkuli attempted to cure Galvatron by removing the damaged part of his mind, thereby leaving him a vegetable, Cyclonus sprang into action, only to be restrained. Patched into the sentient network of the planet, rather than be cured, Galvatron infected the world itself with his madness and freed himself, destroying the planet and decided to turn his attention back to fighting the Autobots, rather than dwell on Cyclonus's deception. Despite Galvatron’s mental instability, it is evident that he values Cyclonus above all other Decepticons. For example, to escape the clutches of the Trans-Organic Dweller, Galvatron hurls a couple of Sweeps to the beast, which gives both himself and Cyclonus a chance to escape. Although the Dweller eventually captures Cyclonus, Galvatron turns back for a moment and seems to consider going back to help him. Also interesting to point out is that earlier in this episode Galvatron is seen to be taking his frustrations out on Scourge and the Sweeps while leaving Cyclonus completely unscathed. Later still, he, along with a group of Autobots and Quintessons, were transported into a region of space cordoned off by the Quintessons, landing on the planet Zamojin, where Cyclonus aided the Quintessons in acquiring Perceptor's Universal Emulator, in order to repair their systems and return to normal space. When the Hate Plague swept the Universe, Cyclonus was infected and took leadership of the afflicted Decepticons, hunting down Galvatron and tracking him and a group of Autobots into the depths of Chaar and infected scientist Jessica Morgan. In 2007, Cyclonus participated in the massive Decepticon attack on Autobot City which culminated in the theft of the key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. When the chamber was then opened, the energy released blasted the key and a group of Autobots across the galaxy to the planet Nebulos, and Cyclonus and Scourge led a team of Decepticons in pursuit, attacking and capturing several of the Autobots. To battle them, the remaining Autobots joined with a group of Nebulan rebels to become "Headmasters" and bested them in combat. Having learned of this fusion of Transformer and Nebulan, the Hive, the evil ruling council of Nebulos, approached the Decepticons to repeat the process, but Cyclonus argued them down to taking the heads of only the animal-mode Decepticons, and merely the weapons of himself and the others. Consequently, Cyclonus became a Targetmaster as his oxidating laser was converted into an exo-suit for the Hive member Nightstick, giving them enhanced targeting abilities and firepower. Reclaiming the chamber key with their superior powers, the Decepticons headed back to Cybertron aboard the giant robot Scorponok, where Cyclonus attempted to convince the disgusted Galvatron of the benefits of being bonded to the Nebulans. The Autobots soon arrived back on Cybertron and invaded Scorponok, only to be captured by the Decepticons, and almost executed by Cyclonus before being saved by Spike Witwicky and Fortress Maximus. The Decepticons' plan was subsequently thwarted by Spike and the Nebulans, and they were sent spiralling off through space aboard Scorponok by a tendril of plasma energy. In the movie and for the majority of the third season, Cyclonus was voiced by actor Roger C. Carmel, who frequently displayed an inability to maintain consistency with the character's voice, noticeably rising and dropping in pitch and tone from episode to episode. When Carmel died towards the end of the series, Jack Angel took over the role of Cyclonus for the final five episodes of the series. In Japan, Cyclonus was voiced by Tomomichi Nishimura, and continued to make token appearances in the Japanese-exclusive series, Transformers: Headmasters, where he and Scourge were re-written as comedic, bumbling henchmen. In Japan, the events of The Rebirth were ignored and Cyclonus never became a Targetmaster. Books Cyclonus appeared in the Marvel Books 1986 story and coloring book The Invasion of the Decepticon Camp by Pat Brigandi. Cyclonus appeared in the 1986 Ladybird Books story Galvatron's Air Attack by John Grant. Cyclonus appeared in the 1988 Ladybird Books story Decepticons at the Pole by John Grant. Cyclonus appeared in the 1988 Ladybird Books story Autobots Strike Oil by John Grant. Dreamwave Productions Sidestepping the issue of who became Cyclonus, Dreamwave Productions' 21st Century re-imagining of the Generation One universe presented Scourge and he to be not simply reconstructed Decepticons, but creations of Unicron built within pods inside the chaos-bringer's body, constructed from the remnants of matter he ingested in his ongoing consumption of planets. Although Scourge played a larger role in events, Cyclonus's appearance was brief – he was simply shown smashing his way out of his pod after Unicron consumed the planet Lithone in the wake of his reactivation. Cyclonus received two separate biography pages in Dreamwave's More Than Meets The Eye profile books, the first for his original form and the second for him as a Targetmaster. The biography contradicts his original tech specs, stating that he can reach mach 5, and is capable of interplanetary travel. Devil's Due Publishing In the second G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers crossover from Devil's Due Publishing Cyclonus and Scourge would appear as Shockwave's bodyguards. They were eventually destroyed after Cobra Commander activated a booby-trap within Starscream, destroying him and all others within reach. Unlike most Generation One incarnations of the character, these versions do not appear to be linked in any way to Unicron. 3H Enterprises First appearing in the pages of the convention’s exclusive comic book The Wreckers in 2001, Cyclonus was made available as an actual toy the following year exclusive to BotCon 2002, as his story continued through the 2002 and 2003 comics. In addition to his original characteristics and weapons, Cyclonus is now equipped with bleedback receptors in his fists that allow him to draw strength from his enemies' attacks. Exploiting Megatron's attempts to implant his spark within a Vehicon body, Cyclonus retained his own free will and set out to fulfil his Decepticon heritage alongside the other renegade Vehicons, Skywarp and Rotorbolt. As the rag-tag group of Autobots known as the Wreckers attempted to flee Cybertron, but found their way to their spaceship barred by Vehicon drones, the trio came to their aid, joining the team and departing Cybertron with them. When the Wreckers then acquired a mysterious energy-generating crystal named the "Divine Light", Cyclonus killed the Maximal Packrat and stole it, fleeing in order to deliver it to his true master, Cryotek. After the publication of the third issue of The Wreckers, 3H Enterprises lost the rights to the Transformers license. As a result, it seems unlikely that any future issues of The Wreckers will be published, meaning that the story of Cyclonus will go untold. Notably, the writers of the comic apparently subscribe to the notion that Bombshell became Cyclonus, as Skywarp is shown to co-exist with him. This is apparently because the artist, Dan Khanna, believes that it was Bombshell who became Cyclonus. (See Identity Crisis above). Fun Publications Universe Rodimus and Cyclonus appeared together in the story Wreckers: Finale Part II by the Fun Publications in 2007. During the invasion of Cybertron Cyclonus and Rodimus came to final blows deep within the planet, fighting each other to a stand-still. Both severely wounded, Cyclonus was about to kill Rodimus when the Predacon Rotorbolt arrived and killed Cyclonus for betraying him. Wings Universe Cyclonus was one of the characters featured in the Transformers: Timelines story "Wings of Honor" by Fun Publications.http://www.botcon.com/BotCon09/ IDW Publishing Cyclonus made his IDW Publishing debut in his own Spotlight issue, the first part of The Transformers: Revelation. This Cyclonus, like the IDW version of Galvatron, was not a recreated Decepticon but a member of the original Ark's crew turned undead by exposure to the Dead Universe. Sent by Nemesis Prime to activate the Nega-Core, Cyclonus instead detoured to Cybertron, becoming enraged by the cataclysm that had befallen his planet. He took out his anger on the nearest source - Hound's crew of Autobots. With his undead nature rendering him unkillable, they were very quickly in trouble. Cyclonus was eventually driven off by Ultra Magnus; realising he had been diverted too long, he fled to set up his real mission. He activated the Nega-Core, but was reluctant to activate its guardian. However, when the Autobots attacked, he had no choice and summoned it - Thunderwing. As it distracted them, Cyclonus made his escape, followed by one of Magnus' drones. Cyclonus returned to Gorlam Prime, where he began disposing of his dying comrades, due to their inability to survive outside the Dead Universe and been unable to access it due to the portal's closing. However, before he can dispose of Scourge, Galvatron reappears, having taken control of the Darkness Nemesis Prime utilised, and used it to repair Scourge and swayed Cyclonus to his side. Cyclonus was later part of the battle on Cybertron, taking out the Autobot space station Kimia, and later joined Galvatron as he made his way to Cybetron's core, intending to infect it with the D-Void. However Cyclonus realised that the D-Void had been manipulating them all along, and attacked Galvtron, allowing Optimus the opportunity to defeat Galvatron and purify Cybertron. In the aftermath, it is revealed that Cyclonus was reborn at the same time Cybertron was, neutering his connection to the Dead Universe, but he is locked up with the Decepticons until Rodimus frees him for his actions in Vector Sigma. Cyclonus is disillusioned with the wild wasteland Cybertron had become because of the Autobot-Decepticon war, and decides to join Rodimus' crew on the Lost Light as they search for the Knights of Cybertron. During this time, it is revealed that Cyclonus is a highly spiritual follower of Primus, hence his desire to find the Knights, and eventually becomes friends with Tailgate. Combiner Wars In conjunction with the Combiner Wars (Unite Warriors in Japan) line, Takara Tomy released a comic detailing how the Galvatronus combiner came to be. Following his defeat at the conclusion of The Headmasters, Galvatron's icy tomb was discovered by Cyclonus, whose body Galvatron modified to accommodate his own head in the chest compartment. Seeking a more fitting form, Galvatron directed Cyclonus to approach the disembodied head of Unicron, who was convinced to help Galvatron attain a combiner form with Cyclonus as its core. To accomplish this, Unicron used his power to open dimensional rifts in order to bring Curse Armada Thrust, Zombie War Breakdown, and Wandering Roller into their world. To Cyclonus' surprise, Starscream then made an appearance, expressing interest in joining this new alliance. Unicron promptly granted Starscream a new physical form, and Galvatron's head took control of his new minions to take on his new form of Galvatronus.http://takaratomymall.jp/shop/g/g4904810864769/ Other media Cyclonus appears among the characters in Re-Unification, the 2010 TFcon voice actor play prelude comic.http://www.tfcon.ca/gallery/TFcon-2010-Prelude-Comic Toys * Generation 1 Cyclonus (1986) :Taking the place of the Seekers from the first two years in the toy line were Cyclonus and Scourge. :Cyclonus, like the other new characters created for 1986's The Transformers: The Movie, was designed for animation first, and had his toy and comic book incarnation created based on these designs. However, as with the other characters, these two versions of the character were based on an earlier design, most notably featuring folded back wings, while his animation model underwent further modifications before being finalized. The earlier design was also erroneously used in a few instances in the animated series (most notably in Starscream's Ghost, and The Rebirth). * Generation 1 Targetmaster Cyclonus with Nightstick (1987) :A remold of the original Cyclonus made to accommodate his new Targetmaster partner. * Universe Ultra Cyclonus (2002) :Cyclonus made a comeback at the Transformers fan convention, BotCon, in the form of an exclusive redeco of the Ultra-size Beast Machines Jetstorm figure. * Universe Generation 1 Series Deluxe Cyclonus with Nightstick (2008) :A new mold that comes with a recreation of his Targetmaster partner.TFW2005.com - Universe Cyclonus Both figures feature a high level of detail and articulation. * Henkei! Henkei! D-07 Deluxe Cyclonus with Nightstick (2008) :The Japanese version of the Universe Deluxe figure is repainted in a more G1-accurate purple finish with chrome wings. Nightstick is also remolded with chrome silver parts.TFW2005.com - Henkei Cyclonus :The figure was redecoed in red and white as Strafe in 2009.TFW2005.com - Sponsor News: Tempting Toys Update for 8/25/09 * Universe Challenge at Cybertron Deluxe Cyclonus with Nightstick (2010) :An Asian market exclusive gift set featuring G1-accurate redecos of Universe Deluxe Cyclonus with Nightstick, Galvatron and Rodimus.TFSource.com - Classics 3-Pack Hot Rodimus, Cyclonus and Galvatron Rumors of the set being released in the U.S. as a Target exclusiveTFW2005.com - Galvatron (Challenge at Cybertron) were debunked by Hasbro.TFW2005.com - Challenge at Cybertron Not Getting U.S. Release * Reveal the Shield Battle in Space Deluxe Cyclonus with Nightstick (2011) :This internationally-released gift set is similar to the Universe Challenge at Cybertron gift set, minus Galvatron and with the addition of a miniature Matrix of Leadership. * United Decepticon Set Deluxe Clear Cyclonus with Nightstick (2011) :An eHobby Japan exclusive clear purple remold of Universe Deluxe Cyclonus, as part of a Decepticon 3-pack with Galvatron and Scourge.Figure King magazine, issue #155 *''Combiner Wars'' Generations Cyclonus :A figure that can serve as the core of a combiner named Galvatronus. Transfomers: Armada Cyclonus/Snow Cat is described as a reckless Decepticon soldier who Megatron likes to let run loose and attack the Autobots. He was originally known as Cyclonus (Sandstorm in Japan) before his upgrade into Snow Cat (Snow Storm in Japan).Television cartoon shows: an illustrated encyclopedia, 1949 through 2003 page 872 Cyclonus' Japanese name, Sandstorm, was formerly used by a Generation 1 Autobot Triple Changer. This version has a helicopter alternate mode. Animated series Transformers: Armada Every army has at least one guy who just signed up so that he could get to shoot things, and in Megatron’s army, that’s Cyclonus (Sandstorm in Japan). Sure, he’s the ruler of the universe – so unstoppably young and reckless he is. If even someone of his own allies is on his way on the battlefield, Cyclonus prefers better to start hand-to-hand fighting with him than to let him come near the target he has chosen. His thought processes are erratic and his love of combat so great that he’s prone to breaking off from the main battle to attack lone Autobots in his helicopter mode, leaving his comrades-in-arms with no aerial cover. Once let loose, it can be hard even for Megatron himself to get this crazy "helicopter" to stop. In the heat of the battle Cyclonus usually forgets the whole wide world. But his enemies are armed, too, so that in every series somebody brings him down (usually with some damages). In the Megatron's raiding party Cyclonus is usually partnered with Demolishor, though often bickers with him. He is not very fond of Starscream and sometimes is ready even to hinder him to carry out his mission. Although a reliable battlefield presence, Cyclonus rarely performs any truly unique or important actions, and has no notable solo adventures during the campaign to capture the Mini-Cons on Earth. He is rather lucky "Mini-Con hunter", however (though he had managed not to notice a Mini-Con quite near the D-Base on the Moon and got a good ticking-off from Megatron for this). But his wild personality and insane cackling are often a source of comedy, as well as his fondness for taking naps when doing something other than fighting. Demolishor had even said one day that Cyclonus' sleepiness is the only standing rule in their life. Though Cyclonus is not a flower of wits, Megatron values him for his fighting ardor and (mainly) for his implicit obedience. That's why the Lord of the Decepticons is rather well disposed to Cyclonus, in spite of his frequent goof-ups and blunders. Cyclonus' Mini-Con, named Crumplezone ('''Cannon' in Japan) , transforms into a tank and can combine with him as a cockpit extension for his helicopter mode that gives him extra firepower. Cyclonus’s toy received a green, black and grey “Powerlinx” redeco, though this upgrade was not reflected in the animated series. Per the design of Cyclonus' toy, his hands remain visible and usable in helicopter mode;he once used them to convey Demolishor to a showdown between Megatron and Starscream. Transformers: Energon ''Armada concluded with the seeming death of Megatron, and in the ten-year interim between the events of the series and its 2004 sequel, Transformers: Energon, Cyclonus and the other Decepticons entered into an alliance with the Autobots and humans in a joint program to mine for the energy-rich mineral, energon, on Earth and in the Sol system. Sporting a new black, white and grey camouflage color scheme, Cyclonus was stationed on Lunar City on the Earth’s moon. When the city was attacked by Alpha Q’s Terrorcons, Cyclonus was believed destroyed, but was soon able to make his way back to Earth for a happy reunion with Demolishor. The pair were torn apart again, however, by the appearance of Scorponok, wielding a sword forged from Megatron’s spark; this was enough to convince Cyclonus of his leader’s continued existence, and he immediately turned on the Autobots and sided with Scorponok and Tidal Wave to acquire energon for Megatron’s revival. A short time later, after Megatron had been restored to life, Cyclonus sustained crippling damage during a battle on the moon, and Megatron used the power of Unicron at his disposal to reformat Cyclonus’s body entirely, transforming him into Snow Cat (known as '''Snowstorm' in Japan). In this new form, Cyclonus transforms into a polar exploration vehicle ''(based on the G.I. Joe vehicle known as the “Snow Cat”), armed with hyper-power cannons and deployable skis which soon gave him a fondness for yodelling in place of his familiar cackling laughter as he slalomed the spaceways. Once again maintaining regular appearances on the battlefield, often towed into combat by Mirage, Snow Cat was responsible for telling Six Shot that Optimus Prime had killed his brother, Shockblast, but when Galvatron (the upgraded incarnation of Megatron) plunged himself into an Energon sun to prevent Unicron’s victory, Snow Cat and Demolishor were self-preserving enough to hold back and stay alive while their leader, Starscream and Mirage apparently perished. Dreamwave Productions In Dreamwave Productions’ Transformers: Armada comic book, Cyclonus played a similar role to his cartoon counterpart, and got to step into the spotlight after the Decepticons successfully captured the Mini-Con Destruction Team. When the team’s leader, Dualor, offered Megatron a risk-free sample of the team’s true power, Cyclonus was forcibly “volunteered” for the process, and wound up driven into a frenzy by the vast overload to his systems, making him a threat to Autobot and Decepticon alike. Charged with all the power of his Mini-Con, Sparkplug, Optimus Prime defeated Cyclonus. He was repaired, but was later taken out again by Generation 1 Galvatron. Snow Cat also appeared slightly later, in Dreamwave’s Transformers: Energon comic, targeting and eventually being defeated by the Omnicons in the Yukon, but no indication was given that he was in any way related to Cyclonus in the comic book continuity. He was also slated to appear again in issue #31, but the cancellation of the comic at #30 prevented this. He also appeared in the Dreamwave Summer Special. In the future, Megatron had retaken command of the Decepticons, and sent Snow Cat, Slugslinger and Sharkticon each on missions to steal copies of the plans for Omega Supreme from the Autobot's Ocean City. Each of the three attempted to break in - but each were defeated. The three each made up stories as to their failure and Megatron appointed Slugslinger as his lieutenant as his lie was the most impressive. Transformers: Universe Presented as the same character from the Unicron Trilogy universe, Snow Cat had gone into hiding in the ruins of the Decepticon city of Kaon, believed dead by the Autobots. Driven mad by his loss of purpose caused by Megatron's disappearance (and having gotten an orange and black paint job), he roamed the polar regions of the planet, randomly attacking anyone he encounters and escaping before retribution. Live Action Films Cyclonus was slated as the villain of the fourth film Transformers: Age of Extinction, but was changed pre-production and was replaced by Lockdown. Video games Cyclonus is among the characters appearing in the 2004 Transformers video game for the PlayStation 2.Atari Begins the ``Ultimate Conflict'' with Worldwide Release of 'TRANSFORMERS' Video Game, Business Wire, May 12, 2004Transformers. Australian PC World; August 1, 2004; by Allen, Danny Toys * Armada Cyclonus (2002) :Armada Cyclonus is a deluxe sized toy which ships with the Mini-Con Crumplezone. According to the Armada video game Armada Cyclonus is supposed to be 19 feet 7 inches tall (597cm) and the toy is 14cm tall. So that's a 1:43 scale. :Recolored in purple and yellow and remolded with a new head and cockpit for Transformers: Cybertron as Buzzsaw. Additionally, to fit better into the line, his Mini-Con ports were replaced with activation slots for a Cybertronian Cyber Planet Key. * Armada McDonalds Cyclonus (2002) :A promotional item given away with Happy Meals. This toy came with a rotor accessory and could combine with McDonalds Megatron, Starscream and Demolishor in vehicle mode to form a super-vehicle. * Armada Powerlynx Cyclonus (2003) :A green redeco of Armada Cyclonus. * Built to Rule Cyclonus (2003) :A building set which included Crumplezone, Megatron and Leader-1. Done in his original colors. * Energon Cyclonus (2005) :A Kaybee toy store exclusive. * Energon Snow Cat (2004) :A new mold which is a homage to a G.I. Joe vehicle. * Universe Snow Cat (2005) :A black and orange redeco of Snow Cat was later released as part of the parallel-universe spanning Transformers: Universe series in 2005, exclusive to KayBee toy stores. Although labeled as part of the Transformers: Universe line, every other aspect of the toy's packaging was from Transformers: Cybertron. Transformers: Timelines (Shattered Glass) This Cyclonus is an alternate version of the Generation 1 character from the BotCon exclusive "Shattered Glass" comic, in which the Decepticons are on the side of good and the Autobots on the side of evil. While powerful, Cyclonus is a bit wishy-washy never sticking to one cause very long. He hates Ultra Magnus and has a Targetmaster partner named Krunix. Fun Publications In "Shattered Glass", Cyclonus is among the troops of Megatron. In Reunification, Cyclonus tries to kill Megatron at the command of Alpha Trion, revealing himself to be a traitor to the Decepticons. After successfully killing him, Nexus Prime resurrects Megatron as Galvatron. Galvatron then defeats him. Cyclonus also appears in a flashback in "The Coming Storm: Part 1". Toys * '''Timelines Deluxe Cyclonus with Krunix'' (2010) :A Transformers Collectors Club exclusive redeco of Universe Cyclonus with Nightstick, in Rodimus's red and orange colors. Transformers Animated Cyclonus is a saboteur and an homage to the Generation 1 character. Animated series In the season three episode "Transwarped", he appeared as a member of Strika's Team Chaar. He was seen wielding a pair of swords, which he used to quickly put Ironhide and Brawn out of commission. He had no dialogue. Fun Publications Cyclonus's biography was printed in issue #24 of the Transformers Collectors Club magazine. He is described as a harsh, nihilistic being who cares for nothing, because he claims the end is near. His origins are unknown, having simply appeared in New Kaon during the end of the last war. Cyclonus himself says he arrived looking for someone called Galvatron. He wanted to known if Galvatron forgave him for something he did. Upon studying him, the Decepticon found out he had some of Starscream's cells in him (a nod to the G1 version sometimes being a recreated Skywarp). He swore alligance to Megatron and joined up with Team Strika. If he is to be believed, in the future, Megatron would become Galvatron and kill Oil Slick. Transformers: War for Cybertron In Transformers: War for Cybertron, Cyclonus is portrayed in a style similar to his G1 counterpart, however, he is also known to chicken out whenever things go wrong. Video games In the Nintendo DS version of War for Cybertron, Cyclonus can be unlocked for Arena and Story modes by completing the "Streets 6" level. Here, he challenges one his allies to a dual, but is eventually defeated. In the Autobot campaign, he appears in the level "Gaining Strength", where he comes across two Autobots of the players choosing, who are searching for their missing comrade Swoop. Cyclonus sends a swarm of minions onto the Autobots, but once they are defeated, Cyclonus becomes scared and lets them pass without a fight. But later, once the Autobots rescue Swoop, Cyclonus rigs the place to explode. The Autobots, however, manage to escape, leaving Cyclonus's fate unknown. References * External links * Cyclonus at the Transformers Wiki * Category:Decepticons Category:Targetmasters Category:Film characters Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Wreckers (Transformers)